Metro 2034:Berlin
by gelek
Summary: This story is now under reconstruction. I personally believed it was dead, but I have returned to it in hopes of creating a richer tale with much better writing. I will have the first chapter out as soon as I can.


Chapter 2:

Die Vergewaltigung

Klaus blew out the candle; letting the new arrival, Alexander, rest from his attack. The Toten had already breached the defense barricades, at Köllnische Heide. Klaus, being the sentinel captain for Grenzallee, knew that this attack on Alexander could be his stations destruction. _If the Toten's numbers are as large as the horde Alexander encountered, it's probably too late,_ Klaus thought to himself. He had well trained sentinels, with enough guns and rounds, but the sheer number of the Toten. If the Toten horde did manage to break through the, recently collapse, Köllnische Heide station, Grenzallee wouldn't stand a chance against the monsters. Klaus closed the metal door of his room quietly, then brushed his hair back with a swift movement of his hand, started to walk through the station. Klaus stopped in the middle of the market district of the station. Children laughter, men bickering over the station's politics, and the occasional joyfulness of a young couple, was mingling in the air of the station. Klaus closed his eyes and saw the monstrosities of the Toten, killing and destroying, this small happiness. The world may be in a nuclear winter, but people managed here. That was in jeopardy from the Toten. As Klaus opened his eyes, he saw the man that would insure chaos at the station he sworn to protect. That menace walked past him briefly, clothed in a long, faded blue coat, a small cap resting on his head, and a bright yellow-stained scarf around his neck. His eyes were deeply set in his skull, his nose bent and elongated. Acne and scars pocketed the man's already ugly face. The menace gave a swift glance at Klaus. Klaus noticed the man's arm, it was small and deformed. The man hurriedly disappeared into the sea of traders. Klaus walked slowly to the residential district. _Who was that man and why…_, Klaus's thought was cut short from his sister's joyful hello, "Klaus, I was worried sick about you, you said you'll tell me when you're leaving for sentinel business and when you'd be back." Klaus smiled and hugged his sister, "Kerrolyn, you also told me, that you would say when my nephew was born." Kerrolyn gave a stern look, "Klaus that was eleven years. But anyways, Otto said he needed to talk to you." Klaus issued his hand in the direction of Kerrolyn's quarters, "Lead on."

The man's name was Adalrik. He had come from Neukölln, a station that was under constant Toten attack. _Had the son of a bitch sent men, my family would still be alive… he's going to pay._That haunting memory still rested in Adalrik's mind, like an un-killable tumor. His hand shook violently. It was still fresh in Adalrik's mind.

_ Neukölln, that station was Adalrik's home. His small family, mother and sister and himself, were all resting on the cold trash-ridden ground. They ate mushrooms and meat from the main station of Grenzallee. They told jokes and stories to one another. They loved each other. Even if the world was atomized to hell, they were happy when they were together. That was two months before the kidnapping and rape. Five months before Klaus and his sentinels. Seven months before they all were killed. On the second month, Adalrik and his sister Lela were sitting by the small fire they had just created. The smoke rose in tiny wisps. They brother and sister each took turns naming and animal the wisps resembled, "A snake," or "A dog." Their mother was back at the small apartment they shared, sleeping. Before the death of the world, the mother and Lela lived in an apartment on the top floor of the building. The mother, just recently divorced and jobless, sold herself. And Lela, if need be. The mother was addicted to heroin, her arms look like the surface of the moon, pocketed with holes. When the man of the house left, so did the money. The apartment had one room, water stained walls, and the window's track was broken. A small, disgusting leather couch lay in one corner of the apartment. Lela knew that couch well. Whenever mommy had her 'friends' over Lela's mom told her to hide her head in the couch when mommy was doing business. That business was either prostitution or drug selling. Sometimes men would beat mom. Lela once got up from the couch and tried to help her mom, only to have terrible acts done upon her in return. Then one night mommy went out for 'business', Lela sat on the stained couch for hours listing to the radio, about the mass stress in the world. The door to the apartment burst open with a loud bang. Mother came into the room holding a small body. She placed the body, which Lela saw was a boy, on the ruined rug floor. She took the blanket off the couch and wrapped the body into the blanket, "Lela go into the kitchen and get me a glass of water for the boy." Lela followed her mother's demands and fetched a glass of water. Mother picked the boy's head up and placed the glass to the boy's lips, "Here you go, drink this." The boys drank the water and placed his head back onto the blanket._

The mother was the only person on that street that helped Adalrik, he had been homeless for four days, his parents were both in a gang, and both were killed when a shootout occurred, they were got in the middle of it. The mother carried Adalrik back to her apartment, that's where he met his loving step-sister. When the bombs fell the family retreated under the ground into the metros. Then years later, when the toten appeared, Klaus and his sentinels came to his station, promising safety from the un-dead and an established sentinel force to help keep the peace. His promises were false, Klaus stated that his help was need elsewhere, at another station; Adalrik's station soon became unlawful and chaotic. Adalrik's sister was raped and beaten to death. When the toten attacked in overwhelming numbers, his step-mother was dragged into the darkness by the monsters. Soon the whole station died. Adalrik and a few others escaped and moved on. Adalrik blamed Klaus for all of this.

He followed Klaus to the residential district of the station. Adalrik moved swiftly through the crowd, always keeping an eye on Klaus. Then, suddenly Klaus stopped. Adalrik threw himself up against a column and peered around its rough corner. He saw Klaus and a beautiful woman, with long blond hair and two different colored eyes, one blue, one green. Adalrik saw them hug and talk. He couldn't hear over the crowd of traders returning home after a long day. Klaus and the woman walked down a row of apartments. Adalrik followed them down the 'street', they stopped and both walked into an apartment at the end of the row… a little further placed then the rest. _Who is that? A girlfriend… I saw Klaus take that man into his home._ He smiled to himself with a kind of sick humor, and laughed to himself. He, swiftly but silently braced himself up against the apartment's metal wall. He inched himself towards the window and cautiously peered in.

The four of them were seated in the small, one room apartment. Kerrolyn and her husband Otto were sitting in a large love seat, holding and loving each other. Klaus was on a rug playing with empty cartridges with his nephew, Jasper. Jasper was eight years old, and was part of a generation born completely underground. As the two were playing Otto cleared his thought and asked, "Klaus, our door broke this morning, its only holding on by a piece of wire I tied onto it. Peoples homes have been broken into in the past, someone was killed and-'' Klaus stood up from the rug, "Otto, I'm trying my best to protect the peace in our alliance stations, the sentinels are spread thin. We can't do it all."

"Klaus," Otto said, with his hands up in defense, "I just wanted you to go and get us a new door, while I watched the family. I did not mean any disrespect."

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, wait here I'll go get a door from Florence, be back in an hour." He patted Jasper on the head, shook Otto's head and gave his sister a hug. Klaus turned and left the apartment. He walked down the street and proceeded to the trade district- hopefully Florence's shop was still open.

Adalrik saw and heard the family exchange from his hiding place. He saw the family return back to the living room; both the parents took a seat on the furniture and opened books. Jasper, the young one, continued to play with the cartridges. Adalrik knew this was a golden opportunity to get back at the Klaus bastard. He looked around the side of the apartment and saw the prize, a metal rod. Adalrik walked to the front of the apartment, and tapped on the broken piece of tin. Otto moved the broken door aside. Adalrik smashed the pipe off of Otto's forehead. Otto flew backwards into the living room and toppled over a chair. Adalrik jumped across the small area at Kerrolyn. She had let out a small yelp just before Adalrik hit her across the face with the pipe. Jasper jumped up and ran to his father. The menace with the pipe grabbed the boy by his shirt and beat him with it.

Kerrolyn was sprawled out on the couch. Her head was on fire, and she was in a daze, she had a cut from where the pipe hit her. Blood slowly trickled down the right side of her face. She saw a man beat her son with a pipe. Her husband lay on the fallen chair, blood coming from his head. The man flew her son against the floor. The man turned and looked at her; the look the man gave her haunted Kerrolyn for the next few minutes of her life. The last image that Kerrolyn saw was the man unzipping his stained trousers.

Klaus turned from the metal door in disappointment, Florence had not been at his work-shop. Klaus walked through the now deserted trading section of the station. Litter scurried around the area, cans rattled eerily across the stone floor. Paper swooshed around Klaus's feet, a page from a news paper wrapped around his right leg. He bent over and retrieved it-

_**BERLIN NEWS**_

_** January 18th, 2013**_

Klaus read the first volume,

_ Death-toll on the rise, multiple killings has been reported in and around areas of Morgues. Eye-witness has reported sightings of 'living dead' this has not been confirmed yet. The Virus, that scientist have labeled 'Wieder Lebendig', has started to appear on the continents of Africa and South America. Russia and the northern Americas have yet to be hit by the 'Wieder Lebendig.'_

Klaus continued to skim the page,

_ Last night a triple homicide had occurred at the area's local pub. Two men had apparently gotten into an argument over one of their spouses. The two men and one woman, walked to the alley of the pub. The two men reportedly started to fight one another. The owner of the pub, Erik Kueninburgh, came out deal with the issue. The woman, who wants her identity to remain anonymous, stated- "I watch my boyfriend start yelling at the other guy, then Erik came out and started yelling that they had to leave, that they were making the pub patrons nervous. They continued to fight. Erik walked up to them and my boyfriend pushed Erik away. A trashcan or something fell over somewhere down the alley. Then… this… thing came out of the dark, like in a horror movie. It jumped at my boyfriend… I turned and started to run back towards the street. I looked behind me and saw… more of the monsters." The woman is now in police custody._

Klaus looked at the bottom paragraph

_The government has instituted a new curfew. All residence must be in their homes by Eight o'clock every night. They have released new information according to the 'undead', they are creatures that have been created by the Virus; the sun must have a negative effect on them. We enforce that all people must be in their homes or shelter of some kind, home or shelter must be equipped with a door and lock. _

Klaus placed the paper back onto the ground, sighed and ran his hand back through his hair. He started to lightly job back to his sister's apartment. When he made it to the residential district he suddenly knew something was wrong. People were out of their houses and all were talking to one another and moving towards his sister's home. A circle grew around Kerrolyn's door-way. Klaus started to push his way through the crowd, people stared at him with sadden looks. Klaus walked into his sister's home and saw one of the worst things he could ever imagine. Lying over a toppled chair laid Otto, dead with blood pooled around his broken skull. Jasper was face down by the table, Klaus stooped down and gently pushed him over, and Jasper's face was covered in blood and was beaten inward with an object. That's when Klaus's gaze fell upon his sister. She was on the couch; her hands were behind her back and tied to her legs, with a bright yellow scarf. Klaus undid the scarf and laid Kerrolyn's body peacefully on the couch. Her face was broken and bloody, blood had moved from in between her legs and dried on her inner thigh. Klaus laid his face on her bruised fore head and cried. He looked at the yellow scarf and remembered.

Klaus walked out of his apartment, by the trading district, with a Heckler & Koch P8 pistol. He had sent Sentinels to the exits of the stations, waiting to see if the man of Klaus's description tried to leave. No one reported anything… yet. Klaus ran through the deserted trading district and through the residential. Looking for a monster. A sentinel ran up to him and said, "Sir, Walkzburgh, the pub owner, reported the assailant is in his pub." Klaus thanked the man and ran in full sprint towards the pub; two sentinels were already waiting at the bar's entrance. Klaus walked in and saw the monster, sitting on a bar stool, laughing with a group of people. As Klaus walked up to him he hear the monster's conversation, "So I beat the kid, then had my way with the mother, I did amazing, she was okay!" The group burst into laughter. "Mutter-Ficker," Klaus screamed, the monster turned on his bar stool and faced the barrel of the P8, and Adalrik replied, "Hullo Klaus." As a .40 bullet went into his head.


End file.
